Wojna światów/I/13
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII. Jak spotkałem się z pastorem. Doświadczywszy w wyżej opisany sposób siły broni ziemskiej, mieszkańcy Marsa, obciążeni szczątkami swego roztrzaskanego towarzysza, cofnęli się do swej pierwotnej pozycyi na błoniach Horsell, miażdżąc po drodze niezawodnie niejedną taką jak ja ofiarę. Gdyby, zostawiwszy towarzysza, postąpili byli dalej, to nie byłoby wówczas między nimi a Londynem nic więcej prócz kilku bateryi dwunastofuntowych dział i stanęliby zapewne w stolicy wpierw jeszcze, niż wieść o ich przybyciu. Nagłe zaś, okropne i zagładę szerzące to ich najście byłoby podobnem do owego trzęsienia ziemi, które sto lat temu zniszczyło Lizbonę. Ale nie spieszyli się widocznie. Cylinder za cylindrem spadał z przestworza i każde dwadzieścia cztery godzin przynosiło im posiłki. Tymczasem władze wojskowe lądowe, i morskie, zupełnie świadome teraz ogromnej siły swego przeciwnika, pracowały z szaloną energią. Co minuta zaciągano nowe działo na pozycyę, aż o brzasku każde wzgórze, każda bardziej wzniesiona willa na stoku Kingston i Richmond uzbrojone były w paszczę wyczekującej armaty. Po zniszczonej zaś przestrzeni kraju, która na jakie dwadzieścia mil wokoło otaczała obozowisko mieszkańców Marsa, pełzały odważne podjazdy z heliografami, gotowe każdej chwili uwiadomić artylerzystów o zbliżaniu się nieprzyjaciela. Lecz ten rozumiał już teraz naszą artyleryę i niebezpieczeństwo znajdowania się w jej pobliżu, nikt więc nie wyjrzał z cylindra. Pierwszą połowę dnia olbrzymy strawiły na przenoszeniu wszystkiego co było w drugim i trzecim cylindrze w Adlestone i Pyrford, do pierwotnego swego zagłębienia w Horsell. Nad tem ostatniem stał jeden na straży, podczas kiedy inni, opuściwszy swe wielkie maszyny wojenne, zeszli do dołu. Tam pracowali długo w noc a wysoki słup zielonawego dymu, który się ztamtąd wydobywał, widać było daleko aż ze wzgórzy w Merrow, a nawet jak mówią niektórzy w Banstead i w Epsom. Podczas więc kiedy z jednej strony Marsyjczycy za mną szykowali się do drugiego ataku a ludzkość przedemną gotowała się ich odeprzeć, ja z niewypowiedzianym trudem uciekałem od pożaru w Weybridge ku Londynowi. Ujrzałem daleko jakieś opuszczone czółno płynące z biegiem wody, zrzuciwszy tedy większą cześć mego przemokłego ubrania, podążyłem za niem, dosięgnąłem go i tak uniknąłem zagłady. W czółnie nie było wioseł, lecz poruszając memi poparzonemi rękoma, udało mi się bardzo powoli dopłynąć do Walton. Postanowiłem trzymać się rzeki, sądząc, iż to jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, gdyby olbrzymy miały powrócić. Gorąca woda w rzece, pochodząca z kąpieli owego zatopionego Marsyjczyka, pokryta była tak gęstą parą, że przez pewną część drogi nie mogłem wcale widzieć brzegów. Raz wszakże dojrzałem rząd czarnych postaci, spieszących przez łąkę od strony Weybridge. Halliford zdało się być zupełnie spustoszałe a parę domów paliło się jeszcze. Dziwny był ten krajobraz cichy, pusty, oświecony gorącemi promieniami słońca, strzelający też tu i owdzie płomieniem lub słupem dymu. Tak dość długo posuwałem się zwolna, zbolały i zmęczony aż trwoga opanowała mię znowu i zacząłem gorliwiej wiosłować rękoma. Słońce paliło mi plecy, gdy ujrzałem most w Wolton na zakręcie rzeki; wtedy trwoga ustąpiła przed zmęczeniem i zdecydowałem się wysiąść na brzeg w Midlesex i śmiertelnie osłabiony położyłem się na brzegu wśród wysokiej trawy. Sądzę, iż była to czwarta lub piąta po południu. Niezadługo podniosłem się znowu, uszedłem z jakie pół mili, nie spotkawszy żywej duszy a potem położyłem się pod jakimś żywopłotem. Pamiętam, iż wtedy majaczyłem coś w gorączce; pić mi się chciało okropnie i gorzko żałowałem, że nie napiłem się więcej wody. Rzecz dziwna, irytowałem się wówczas na żonę; nie umiem tego wytłómaczyć, lecz bezsilne pragnienie dostania się jak najspieszniej do Leatherhead okropnie mię męczyło. Nie przypominam sobie przybycia pastora. Spostrzegłem go dopiero siedzącego nademną w sadzami okopconem ubraniu, z twarzą wzniesioną do góry, wpatrującego się w jakiś blask na niebie. Niebo pokryte było wełnistemi białemi chmurkami, trochę zaróżowionemi od zachodzącego słońca. Usiadłem a na szmer tego poruszenia on odwrócił się szybko ku mnie. — Czy masz pan trochę wody? spytałem porywczo. On potrząsnął głową przecząco. — Od godziny już żądasz wody — rzekł. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, przypatrując się sobie wzajemnie. Musiałem wydać mu się dziwnem, na pół nagiem stworzeniem, miałem bowiem na sobie tylko dolną część ubrania a twarz i ramiona poczerniały od dymu. Twarz jego była jasna, głowa pokryta kędzierzawemi włosami, oczy duże, blado niebieskie, w osłupieniu patrzące przed siebie. Mówił porywczo, nie patrząc aa mnie. — Co to znaczy? rzekł. — Co to wszystko znaczy? Ja patrzyłem się na niego i nie odpowiadałem. On wyciągnął do mnie szczupłą, białą rękę i żałosnym prawie tonem mówił: — Dlaczego mogą się dziać takie rzeczy? Cóżeśmy zgrzeszyli? Odprawiłem ranne nabożeństwo i przechadzałem się właśnie by odświeżyć sobie umysł na nieszpory a wtem ogień, trzęsienie ziemi — śmierć! Jak Sodoma i Gomora! Cała nasza praca zniweczona, cała praca... Co to są ci Marsyjczycy? — A czemże jesteśmy my, rzekłem odchrząknąwszy. On ujął swe kolana w obie ręce i, zwracając się ku mnie, przez pół minuty znów wpatrywał się we mnie, milcząc. — Przechadzałem się, aby odświeżyć umysł, — rzekł — a wtem ogień, trzęsienie ziemi, śmierć! I znów zamilkł oparłszy brodę na kolanach. A potem zaczął machając ręką: — Cała praca — wszystkie szkółki niedzielne; cóżeśmy zawinili? Co zawiniło Weybridge? Wszystko przepadło — wszystko zniszczone. Kościół, przed trzema laty zaledwie odbudowany. Przepadł! niema go wcale! Dlaczego! Znów pauza a potem rozpoczynał nanowo jak człowiek zmysłów pozbawiony. — Dym z niego wciąż idzie i idzie w górę — krzyknął, wskazując chudym palcem w stronę Weybridge. Teraz zaczynałem pojmować. Straszna katastrofa, w której się znajdował, widocznie bowiem uciekł z Weybridge, pomieszała mu zmysły. — Czy daleko ztąd do Sunbury? — rzekłem energicznym tonem. — Co mamy czynić? zapytał. — Czy te stworzenia wszędzie się znajdują? Czy oddano im na pastwę ziemię? — Czy daleko ztąd do Sunbury? — Zaledwie dziś odprawiałem ranne nabożeństwo... — Rzeczy się zmieniły — rzekłem spokojnie, zbierz pan myśli; wszelka nadzieja nie przepadła jeszcze. — Nadzieja! — Tak jest, nadzieja — pomimo całego tego zniszczenia! Zacząłem przedstawiać mu mój pogląd na położenie rzeczy. Z początku słuchał dość uważnie a potem oczy jego przybrały poprzedni błędny wyraz i wzrok odwrócił się odemnie. — To zapewne początek końca, rzekł przerywając mi. — Koniec! straszny dzień Sądu Bożego! Dzień w którym ludzie błagać będą gór i skał by ich nakryły — schowały przed Twarzą tego, Który przyszedł świat sądzić! Zaczynałem pojmować. Przestałem rozumować a podniósłszy się i położywszy rękę na jego ramieniu, rzekłem: — Bądź pan mężczyzną. Przestrach odjął ci zmysły. Co warta religia, jeżeli nie zdoła podtrzymać nas w nieszczęściu? Pomyśl ile to razy przed tem różne trzęsienia ziemi, wojny i wulkany ludzkość nawiedzały. Czyż sądziłeś że Weybridge jest może wybrańcem boskim? Człowieku! — Niebo to nie Towarzystwo ubezpieczeń. Przez chwilę siedział, milcząc. — Ale jakżeż zdołamy ujść niebezpieczeńtwa, oni są niepokonani i bezlitośni... — Może ani jedno ani drugie — odpowiedziałem. A im oni są potężniejsi, tym rozważniejszymi i ostrożniejszymi my być powinniśmy. Oto jeden z nich legł opodal niedalej jak trzy godziny temu. — Zabity! — rzekł, patrząc dokoła. Jakże to być może, by posłaniec boży mógł być zabitym? — Widziałem to na własne oczy. Byłem świadkiem walki. — Co znaczy to migotanie na niebie? spytał niespodzianie. Odpowiedziałem, że to zwiastuje przybliżającą się pomoc ludzką. — Znajdujemy się w samym środku pola walki. To migotanie przepowiada zbierającą się burzę. Tam po tej stronie są Marsyjczycy a tu w stronie Londynu, gdzie się wznoszą wzgórza Richmond i Kingston pod osłoną drzew, sypią się wały i ustawiają działa. Niezadługo Marsyjczycy znów przejdą tędy... Gdy to mówiłem, on zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął nasłuchiwać. — Słuchaj pan! rzekł... Z poza wzgórz po przez wodę dał się słyszeć odgłos dalekich wystrzałów i dziwnego jakiegoś krzyku. Potem wszystko ucichło. Chrabąszcz przeleciał brzęcząc, wysoko na niebie świecił sierp księżyca i gorzał świetny zachód słońca. — Chodźmy lepiej na północ, rzekłem, tą oto ścieżyną.